Roses for Kate
by rain-sunsets
Summary: Each member of the team brings Kate's grave a rose. Contains Tate and Mcabby
1. Chapter 1

Tony laid the rose down on Kate's grave

A/N I know this idea have been done before but it just kept gnawing at me to write it. I don't own ncis or any of its characters

**Roses for Kate **

Tony laid the rose down on Kate's grave. A red rose for love. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her; she had just been a cute secret service chick. He had never known that he would fall in love with her, that she would become his whole world, and then she would be gone.

He looked up at the grave and saw her standing next to it, he smiled ruefully.

"I love you Kate, always have always will"

"I know Tony, I loved you to"

"Why did you have to die? We were so happy"

He couldn't hold the tears back any longer; his imaginary Kate just looked at him

"You have to let me go Tony"

"I won't, you were everything"

He remembered back to the first time she'd told him that she loved him. They were laying in his bed after their latest case, it had been a sniper picking of marine recruiters.

"_I hear from Abs you had a great disguise" _

"_It was crucial; I was a key part of the team"_

"_A key part of the team that looked like one of the village people"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Make me Tony"_

_He had lent over and kissed her, when he pulled away her eyes had been bright and sparkling _

"_You know something Tony"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you"_

"_You know something Kate"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you too"_

He ran a finger across her headstone

"Our love was meant to be forever!"

"I know"

Suddenly he stood up, angry.

"What do you know? You're not Kate, you're just a stupid vision"

"I know she would have wanted you to be happy, to move on with your life"

He was crying again now and he couldn't stop the tears

"I can't move on, I need you"

"No you don't"

"I can't live without you"

"You have to live now Tony, you have to live for both of us"

Tony closed his eyes and when he opened them again she wasn't there anymore, he was alone.

He got up the grass and started to walk away

"Kate" he said and turned around

"I will live, for both of us but I will never forget you. You're going to be in my heart forever, I promise.

Please review. I'm going to have Abby visit her in the next chapter.


	2. Black rose

Abby laid the rose down on Kate's grave

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had loads of exams. I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Abby laid the rose down on Kate's grave.

"I brought you a black rose, I thought it would remind you of me"

She looked around and saw Kate sitting next to the headstone

"I really miss you Kate"

"I know"

"You were my best friend"

"You were mine"

Abby sniffed and wiped away a tear, she caught sight of the red rose next to her black one.

"I see Tonys already been"

"Well you knew he would come"

"Yeah, I knew"

"Remember how I used to tease you about liking him"

"How could I forget?"

Abby smiled and remembered when she had worked out that Kate liked him. Kate had been sleeping over at her house and the conversation had just happened to get round to him.

"_So Kate what film do you wanna watch?"_

"_One sec, I got a list of watchable ones from Tony, although knowing him we'll be lucky if there not all porn"_

"_He'd probably like the idea of us watching porn together" _

"_He's got a good side though"_

"_I know"  
_

"_A really good side"_

"_Do you like him?"_

"_No, I mean come on, me like Tony, that's just wrong"_

"_You do don't you?"_

"_Well maybe a little bit"_

"_Ha I knew you were acting weird around him"_

"_What like you around McGee?"_

"_Don't try and change the subject"_

Abby opened her eyes again and sighed

"See Kate we always could work each other out"

"Always"

"I got another tattoo"

"Another one Abs, what's it's of this time"

"It's a black rose; I got it to remind me of you"

"You're not going to forget me Abs"

"I know I just wanted something permanent"

"It's a nice idea Abs"

"I wish you didn't die Kate"

Tears were running down her face now and she was finding it hard to speak

"I wish I could have said goodbye"

Abby looked up, it was starting to rain, when she looked back Kate had gone.

"I never had a friend like you before Kate, you were special and I'll never forget you.

Pretty please review


End file.
